Sueños cumplidos
by clebb
Summary: /!\ YAOI Matsuno Kusuuke era un estudiante, tenía 14 años, era distraído, amaba jugar videojuegos y muchas otras cosas típicas de su edad. En definitiva era un chico normal, a excepción de su pequeño secreto, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Handa Shinichi. Era raro, pero de todas maneras él lo amaba.
1. Capítulo 1 - Decisión

Primer fic publicado ^^ wiiiiiii okno._. Esta maravillosa obra yaoi (? surgió de escuchar mil veces seguidas Balanced Kiss (op de KissXSis :P) En fin, espero que les agrade amo el HandaXMatsuno ^¬^

Y sin más les dejo la historia...

* * *

Matsuno Kusuuke era un estudiante, tenía 14 años, era distraído pero también inteligente, amaba jugar videojuegos y muchas otras cosas típicas de su edad. En definitiva era un chico normal, a excepción de su pequeño secreto, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Handa Shinichi. Era raro ya que los dos eran hombres, pero de todas maneras él lo amaba. Soñaba con el todas las noches e imaginaba que su amor era correspondido.

Como todos los días salió de su casa y partió rumbo a la escuela. En el camino vio de lejos a Midorikawa y a Hiroto yendo juntos a la escuela. Intentó apurarse para alcanzarlos, hasta que en un determinado momento el pelirrojo besó a su acompañante.

Ante la situación, Matsuno quedó perplejo, pero a la vez se alegro, al parecer ya no era el único chico enamorado de otro.

Una vez que llegó a la escuela se sorprendió más todavía, al entrar al aula de encontró con una escena muy peculiar. En el pupitre de Endo, se encontraban este y Kazemaru sentados cómodamente sentados el uno sobre el otro, dándose cariño mutuamente.

Matsuno comenzó a entristecerse, se sentía demasiado impotente. El sentimiento le duro poco tiempo, ya que unos minutos después Handa apareció por detrás de él. Con su habitual sonrisa, le hizo un gesto y le dio el paso. Matsuno caminó hasta llegar a su asiento. A su lado tenía lugar su mejor amigo. Luego de acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, comenzaron a hablar de videojuegos como hacían habitualmente.

El día transcurrió normalmente, en realidad no del todo pero si Handa y él estaban juntos no había obstáculo que lo detenga.

El individuo en conflicto había prometido a Matsuno acompañarlo hasta su casa. Justo cuando estaban en la puerta de la escuela, Handa notó que se había olvidado su campera en el aula, así que le pidió a su amigo que lo esperase. Este aceptó sin problemas.

Mientras aguardaba fijó su vista en Tachimukai, supuso que permanecía allí por alguien. Unos minutos después corroboró su respuesta. Tsunami entró a escena, depositó un beso en la frente de su pareja, lo agarró por la cintura y siguieron camino juntos.

En el momento en que estos se alejaron, apareció Handa. Matsuno lo miró fijamente y partió en llanto, por consecuencia el chico de cabellos marrones lo abrazó y en un intento de consuelo le susurró al oído.

–No te culpo si no quieres contarme el motivo de tus lágrimas, pero por favor detenlas, tu tristeza me pone peor de lo que crees… –cuando termino con sus palabras se alejó unos centímetros y, con su pulgar, secó el liquido que caía de sus ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa y continuaron caminando.

–Handa… –el peli naranja quedó conmovido ante la frase de su compañero, así que se reunió de valor –M-me gustaría que… que hoy me..me a-acompañes a-a cenar –tartamudeó –pero no te sienta obligado a aceptar –terminó con rapidez.

–No podría negarme –contestó –Si quieres te puedo pasar a buscar.

–No, eso sería demasiada molestia –repuso el chico del gorro.

–En serio, no me afecta –dijo cordialmente.

–¡Te digo que no! –exclamó –En verdad, no te preocupes. –Continuó más calmado.

–En ese caso… te espero a las ocho en el restaurante de Ako&Riko ¿Te parece bien?

–¡Me parece perfecto –Dijo mientras entraba a su casa, el recorrido había terminado, vivir a dos cuadras de la escuela tenía sus desventajas.

Handa lo tomó del brazo antes de que Matsuno lograse cerrar la puerta.

–¿No piensas saludarme? –Preguntó molesto, agarró su brazo con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo, y lo atrajo más hacia él.

–Perdón, no me di cuenta –admitió.

–Eso ya no importa –Contesto a tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo aun más al suyo y le beso la mejilla –Hasta la noche –Un tono seductor se adueño de sus labios a lo que Matsuno respondió con un mega sonrojo.

Se quedó inmóvil, simplemente no lo podía creer, por fin su sueño se cumplió. Era la oportunidad perfecta para confesar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Les gusto? Muy pronto el segundo (y último por el momento xD) capítulo

Dejen Reviews (Sean duras conmigo ^^)


	2. Capítulo 2 - Sueños cumplidos

Aqui yo de vuelta ^^ luego de dos semanas complicadas, repletas de frio, llega el segundo y último capítulo de este pequeño fic ^^

* * *

**_–Eso ya no importa –Contesto a tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo aun más al suyo y le beso la mejilla –Hasta la noche –Un tono seductor se adueño de sus labios a lo que Matsuno respondió con un mega sonrojo._**

**_Se quedó inmóvil, simplemente no lo podía creer, por fin su sueño se cumplió. Era la oportunidad perfecta para confesar sus sentimientos. _**

El tiempo pasó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eran las 19:40, hora de salir rumbo a la cena. Matsuno había puesto todo su esfuerzo en arreglarse, debía estar perfecto ante esos perfectos ojos marrones que tanto lo atraían. Para completar su misión decidió que lo más apropiado era quietarse su característico gorro, dando a la luz su alborotado cabello anaranjado. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa (manga corta) carmín, como hacía calor no era necesario llevar abrigo, así que Max no se ocupo de ese detalle. En los pies tenia las famosas "converse all star" negras y para rematar su conjunto llevaba puesta una corbata negra que le daba un estilo algo ¿Rockero?

El mediocampista N°9 de Raimon salió de su casa sin problemas. Todo marchaba al 100% hasta que una sorpresiva lluvia lo agarró desprevenido. –_¡Genial Max! Olvidaste ver el pronóstico– _Se reprochó con sarcasmo a sí mismo. Decidió esperar que la lluvia parase bajo un techito. Si creyó que la lluvia se iba a detener, estaba muy equivocado, el agua empezó a caer con más intensidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el futbolista, comenzó a correr de manera desesperada al ver su reloj, ya eran las ocho. Si era por el castaño no le importaba mojarse en absoluto.

Las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma estaban empapadas al igual que Matsuno. Este, para su fortuna, desde lejos logró divisar el restaurante pactado con Handa ya que este se encontraba en una esquina no le fue una tarea muy difícil. Dio un mega impulso y corrió con toda su velocidad.

Pero algo salió mal…

•·.·´¯`·.·• `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ^^ `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· •·.·´¯`·.·•

– _Ahh, ya me lo veía venir_ –suspiro para sus adentros –_Se que para Max solo soy un amigo y que nunca voy a ser nada más, pero creí que vendría a la cena, después de todo el me invitó a mi_ –el dueño de esos pensamientos era Handa Shinichi, quien estaba muy deprimido por el resultado de sus "cita". No quería creerlo, aunque supiese que era verdad, Kuusuke lo había dejado plantado.

En un determinado momento Handa reaccionó Max no era así, de seguro le había pasado algo. – _Espero que no sea nada grave_ – Continuó conversando consigo mismo hasta que decidió que lo mejor era llamar a su amigo. Como nadie contesto Shinichi se alarmó y salió a buscarlo a pesar de que la persistente lluvia continuase.

Apenas salió del restaurante observó sobre la calle un tumulto de gente, un coche policía, una ambulancia y a un hombre agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza con una cara de preocupación. Se acerco intrigado al ver tal escena, pero nunca esperó encontrase con lo que sus ojos le mostraban. En ese momento supo porque Matsuno nunca llegó.

Se abalanzo a su cuerpo desmayado. Ante tal acción la policía solo pregunto a Handa si conocía al muchacho que yacía en el suelo, él asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras uno de los policías, Matsuno y Handa subían a la ambulancia (ya que este último había insistido en acompañarlos) el mayor le contó lo ocurrido. Resulta que el de ojos negros cruzó la calle mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo (*) y el conductor (ese hombre que se sostenía la cabeza de manera desesperada) ,quien iba a alta velocidad, no freno a tiempo, por suerte no lo atropello solo golpeó su cuerpo con el frente del auto.

*(N/A: no tengo idea de cómo son los de Japón ni en el resto del mundo, pero en Argentina mientras la luz esté en rojo la persona no puede cruzar, cuando la luz se ponga en verde el peatón debe cruzar la calle :D)

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el oficial se encargo de avisar a la familia del herido el accidente que tuvo esté. Mientras que el jugador número 6 de Raimon esperaba que le dieran autorización para entrar a la habitación de su amigo. Una vez que la enfermera le dio el permiso, el chico de ojos marrones entró a la habitación de su "amor platónico". Al pasar lo primero que vio fue su angelical rostro dormir. Shinichi estaba tranquilo ya que la enfermera le advirtió que su compañero no tenía nada grave únicamente, poseía pequeños golpes, por esa razón no tardaría en despertar.

Acercó una silla de plástico (que se encontraba a un costado de su habitación) a la camilla de Max. Se sentía culpable en cierta forma, debería haberlo pasado a buscar, aunque Matsuno se lo haya negado. También, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, seguía pensando en lo hermoso que se veía su niño. Al tener los ojos cerrados y no llevar puesto su gorro, se podían apreciar mejor sus delicados rasgos. Shinichi estaba maravillado ante la ternura que le provocaba ese ser, todo en el era perfecto, sus ojos, su cabello , sus labios…

El individuo de pelo obscuro no pudo evitar quedarse embobado con aquella parte de su rostro. A penas salió de su transe, se aseguro de que Kuusuke estuviese dormido y lentamente se acercó a su boca. Cuando la rozó dudo en si debía continuar, pero se dejo llevar por el deseo y beso los labios del peli-anaranjado. Al separase notó que el dormido había despertado.

–Handa… –susurró.

–Ehh… y-yo… lo lamento, me dejé llevar… p-perdóname –tartamudeó con la cabeza gacha.

–Handa… –repitió sonrojado.

–En vedad lo lamento, e-entiendo si es estas enojado, c-creo que me aproveche de la situación.

–Handa –volvió a repetir mientras lo miraba a los ojos profundamente.

–Te juro que lo lamento, es… es que t-tu me gustas mucho Max y-y no lo sé, te vi allí tan hermoso como siempre y no me pude controlar, el hecho de haberte besado me permitió cumplir uno de mis sueños. Lamento mucho haberte puesto en una situación incómoda, pero te repito me gustas mucho, es más te amo con todo mi corazón Kuusuke.

–¡Handa! –dijo de manera muy animada completamente sonrojado –Yo… yo también te amo Shinichi, tenía planeado confesarte todo hoy, en la cena –en ese momento lo recordó –¿¡La cena!? ¿¡Qué hora es!? ¿¡Es muy tarde!? –Continuó totalmente eufórico –Todavía estamos a tiempo yo me…

No terminó la oración los labios de Handa habían sellado su boca de una manera muy hermosa. Al poco tiempo el ojinegro correspondió al beso –_Linda manera de callarme_ –pensó sarcásticamente. Se separaron a causa de la falta de aire.

–No te preocupes por la cena –El chico de ojos marrones siempre mantenía es carácter tan maduro que hacía que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies.

–Pero… Shini-kun , tengo hambre –Mencionó mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente.

Al castaño se le cayó una leve gotita (Tipo anime) y le dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrías a, quien suponía, su ahora novio.

–En ese caso, ni bien salgamos del hospital vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece Kuus-chan?

Su chico solo asintió y fijó su vista en los ojos del chico frente a él. Así se quedaron durante unos minutos.

–Gracias por cumplir todos mis sueños… –susurró

* * *

Kuus-chan... no se a ustedes pero a mi me suena raro xD

Qué les pareció? Acepto de todo ^^

Aprovecho para comentarles que estoy trabajando en un fic demasiado rarito ^^ jajaja pero creo que a todas las fujoshis amantes del goree y de inazuma se van a poner contentas ^^ y también quería decirles que retomé mi vicio por el Tetris (no tengo idea de que tiene que ver pero se los comento de todas maneras :DD)


End file.
